Shoot the puff
by Shweet Puffball
Summary: France just pissed off Switzerland. Human and Country names used.


**Hey Guys! This is a story constructed out of sheer and utter boredom. This is just for a little amusement for myself so I don't promise anything spectacular. But if you get a little giggle out of it, then yay for me. If you don't like it, then, sucks to be you.**

**Anywho, this is rated T, mostly because of France. I do not own Hetalia, nor am I making any historical references in this.**

Lily sat by her big brother's side as he polished his large assortment of firearms. It ranged from pistols to fully automated machine guns. And the even scarier thing was, he was fully trained in using each and one of them. Vash rubbed the greasy rag on the metal until it shown in the light that poured through the large windows in the room. As much as she enjoyed being by her brother's side, Lily was quite frankly, bored out of her skull. It had been about an hour of him doing this, and Lily was about to smash her head against one of the walls. But she knew this was something that Vash enjoyed doing, so she decided against interrupting him. Lily fiddled with her thumbs, when Vash glanced over at his little blonde sister. He sighed as he knew that she could not be having a great time just watching him. He turned his eyes back to the rag and run in his hands. "Lily, why don't you go see if there is any mail." He suggested and saw her face brighten up. "Okay, big brother!" She said excitedly in her quiet voice. Lily stood from her chair and went to the front door to put on her shoes. Her dark red dress fluttered a little as she walked. "Uh, be careful! If Russia, Austria, France, or any other big country is in the post office, just leave!" Vash shouted after her. Lily smiled at her over-protective brother. "Don't worry. I'll be careful." She waved goodbye to him and headed out of the door, leaving a very worried Vash. "I hope she will be okay." He thought aloud to himself. "Should I have sent her alone?"

Lily was grateful to feel the warm sun on her face. The slight breeze tussled her hair a little. Her large blue-green eyes looked out at the small town in front of her She started her walk to the post office along the cobble road. A few people greeted her and she would wave politely to them. She didn't often get to go out by herself, and she was a tad bit scared. But she doubted that anything would go wrong today.

The post office was in view now. She entered in through the glass doors and headed toward the counter. The man behind the glass screen saw and recognized her right away. "Good afternoon, Lily." He greeted her warmly with a smile. "Hello, Mr. Herman." Lily said bowing her head a little. "Where is your brother today?" Lily fiddled with her fingers a bit out of shy habit. "He's back at the house. He asked me to pick up the mail." The man nodded and reached under, grabbing a small stack of flyers and letters. "Right then. Here you go Lily. Have a nice day." The small blonde girl took the stack. "Thank you." Lily headed back outside, now carrying the mail. Her eyes wandered around, looking at all the lovely sights. She loved the town. There was a beautiful park that was near a large lake. Everyone seemed so friendly, and the stores weren't all that expensive. She hummed quietly to herself and closed her eyes to just take in the sounds all around her.

"_Poitrine de tâtonner tackle_!"

Lily's eyes shot open at that sound, just in time to feel to large arms wrap around her small body. The pale hands came up and planted themselves on her chest. Her face reddened with embarrassment and surprise, and couldn't find her voice to scream. She turned her head to see a grinning France. Suddenly the wooden butt of a shot gun was thrusted passed her head and into the male's face behind her. France was forced to let go from the impact and was sent flying down the street. Lily felt herself pulled in by her big brother's strong arms. "You bastard! If you ever come anywhere near my sister again, I will rip out your heart and shoot you 37 times!" Vash yelled angrily at a nearly unconscious French man. Vash looked down at the young girl in his arms. "Come on. Let's go home." He said to her. Lily nodded and handed the mail to her big brother. The two of them headed home, leaving France twitching a little from the pain.

A short haired man with bushy eye brows strode up to the man on the ground. "I warned you. I warned you that Switzerland would never let her go by herself. But would you listen to me? No." He lectured in a thick British accent. "Oh, shut up." France said covering his now bloody nose. "And for the record, totally worth it." Just then, out of the blue a hammer flies out of the sky, nearly impaling the French blonde. On the handle was a note that English man read aloud. "Next time, I won't miss. Love Switzerland."

**There you have it. A cute little story with a moral. Don't grope the little sister's of guys who are trained with guns. It never ends well. Anyway, please review if you so wish. If you have any other idea's for a story that you want to see, tell me. I may do it. **


End file.
